


Cups of Oil

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of years from now, AU, Angry fat oeople, Angst lane, Dirt and junk, Earth dying, Frisk is a baby pls dont grt hurt, Gems, Gross, Junkyard digging, Kind of like an apocalypse, Make sure you have water, Manufactured animals, Not good on the light hearted ppl, Oil, Realism, Serious, Shortage of food, Slums, Space hovers, Struggle, The sun dying, Underdeath, Writing this made me want water, butter knives, death death death, food rations, gens, rations, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set thousands of years later when Earth is finally dying. It'll take a lot more than just determination to keep living. </p><p>Then one day, a red ruby seems to be more than enough to get a ride to Jupiter. </p><p>Or </p><p>Frisk's daily life in Meteor city, where oil is currency and It's hard to get. Then a tiny miracle presents itself and Frisk has a chance at a better life. One away from oil and smelly junk. </p><p>Frisk meets family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tink Tink Tink

A city stood tall, one made of metal and oil. One full of poisonous gases that floated about in giant storming clouds. Smoke that ate away at perfect air and perfect water. One that had been crystal clear once, blue skies and clear ponds. Full of life. 

Welcome to Meteor city. Oil is everything. 

\---

Frisk had all but accepted the wasteland they called Earth. It had once been beautiful, books talked of old age and beautiful fruits. One where Fish weren't raised in farms, instead they were all natural. Creatures that swam in soft water currents, scales that shimmered in the Sun's light. Animals with fur as white as a babies skin, healthy and fast. Animals with bright eyes and black noses.

Where there were more people than seventy eight. 

\---

Frisk scraped the mud off their elbow with their sweater sleeve. Tugging yellow stained goggles over their eyes. The goggles protected them from the harsh chemicals the outside air held. They clamped the mouth piece over their chapped lips, made sure their airtank was running on medium. They tugged on grease and oil stained gloves. They might've been yellow when they first bought them, they don't really remember. It cost them a fortune though. One oil filled pal and a knife blade. They let out a sigh, the mouth piece making it sound like they had a helmet on. With a grumble, they set out into the grueling heat. Tugging a hat made of tinfoil on. To protect their thinning hair and scalp. 

Meteor city was called Meteor city for a reason. The heat would eat away at bare skin. Thin hair down to the very fiber, and cause people to hullucinate. The heat was comparable to a comit, one that has flown through space on fire. Crashed into Earth's atmosphere and passed then even. All the way down to the metal covered houses and red beams of light used to reflect incoming disaster. 

Frisk was a minority, young age had no meaning now. It was all about how much oil you could scrape off an old bike. Or an old pair of broken doors back from the 21st century. Maybe, if you were lucky, you could find an old gasoline tank from even older Cars'. Sometimes people found heaters that were of no use, but filled with oil. Oil was the currency, oil was everything. If you had oil, you had life. If you had life, you had more days to wither away under the heat. Maybe you could start saving, hoping to catch the next space hover to Jupiter. Even then though, that cost a fortune. Three hundred, and nine oil cups. 

It was now year 60XX, and the world was dying. To top that off with a beautiful cherry, the Sun was dying too. Humans' had tried leaching off it like bugs, using the source of light as some sort of energy. That only sped the death of the Sun up. Burned the atmosphere down. Scientists had tried to warn the selfish people that their demands had a price. They didn't listen. 

Humans' turned to water and air, thinking that it was a renwable source. They could always get more. Then water stopped flowing, and trees started dying. Then Humans' themselves started dying. With no more water to drink and no more air to breathe, life was ending. Animals' were dying, it cost a fortune to even get a funeral. 

Welcome to Hell. 

\---

Frisk lived in a world where the smell of iron and rust wafted through the air. Where a single dollar was worth more than their very life. (Only because trees' no longer grew. Paper was rare). Where air tanks cost about five oil cups -- if you're lucky. They usually cost ten at your local Smiths. 

Food was an entirely different story. People built massive farms, ones' that used oil to create feed. Feed for the Animals' of course. (Humans' would meet the ultimate fate of death if they took a bite of oil filled dirt). Fruit became a sign of wealth immediately -- any form of life. 

Earth wasn't habitable, but it was certainly useable. 

Frisk wished they were born on Mars -- maybe Jupiter. 

\---

Frisk pulled out an old, rusty knife. One they've used to cut their butter. One they're going to use on piles and piles of trash. A couple silver pails sat clipped to their tan pants. The pants have most definitely seen better days. Frisk is positive if the Sun did come to eat Earth, it'd spit the pants out. Though everyones' pants were like that. 

Frisk wedged their body between a tight space, hardly any room to move. A normal sized person couldn't get in past the outer walls of junk and gunk. Frisk on the other hand... Call them a professional. With a grunt and a scraping noise, Frisk was passed.   
The smell only got worse, resulting in a crinckling of Frisk's tan nose. Their eyes were already burning, like someone had peeled back their eyes and rubbed lemon juice over them. They'd been outside maybe seven minutes and they were already dreading it. 

They pressed forward though, taking that wimpy butter knife. They stabbed into silver and iron. Over and over again until they joined the common sound of tink, tink, tink. 

Tink, tink, tink. 

Pant, pant, pant. 

Frisk raised their hand high, and bashed it down. A hiss came from the object they just impaled. Then a sputter the sound of something being squeezed. Frisk reached back, yanking a pail off their pants and holding it to the section that was sure to blow black shiny oil. Or in otherwords, Frisk could call it an early day and go back to sleep. 

Wait for it... Wait for it....

Clank. 

Frisk looked down, eyebrows knitting together as a clear red ruby sat in their rusty pail. They reached down, picked it up, and really looked at it. As far as they knew, they might get one food ration for it. They grunted and stuffed it into their pocket before bringing the scratched knife back up. If only gems' still mattered. 

Tink, tink, tink...


	2. NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS O V E R

Hey folks, it's me Syntheticballoonkid or SBK or Syn. I'm a writer blah blah blah, and I'm just here to inform y'all that this story is ditched™. It's mainly because I'm no longer a fan of undertale, while I was obsessed with it for a shot bit, I no longer enjoy it. I need to move past it to better myself, and due to a comment that came into my inbox earlier today, I decided to create this status update. 

You can continue this idea if you want! You can even rewrite it, just credit the original idea to me. Example: 

 

Chapter fhdj

 

fhsjsjsj

fhsjsks.fbsjskakaosodjdjans fjsisksbcnsoaofjnedjcjdje 

Notes: Original idea belongs to SBK!! 

 

that's fine with me!! Just, this is my idea and I'd like to be credited for it even if I'm no longer contributing to it. Thank you. 

That's all for now, maybe one day I WILL update this. Until then- 

 

\--SBK

**Author's Note:**

> AhhhHh
> 
> Sorry for spelling errors no beta reader and I wanted to spit this out asap


End file.
